User talk:PSTP the Dragon
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Avatar3.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MarioMario543212 (Talk) 13:12, March 1, 2013 Hi Pressstartoplay! :) - Irham7762 (talk) 14:53, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Hello Yayazura! Presstartoplay (talk) 12:34, March 3, 2013 (UTC) How fast you edited until your ranking was 12th on this wiki. :) Irham7762 (talk) 14:44, March 4, 2013 (UTC) I suck Presstartoplay (talk) 21:02, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Wanna join Kiddy Stoppers? DD54321 15:24, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Maybe, just tell how I do. Presstartoplay (talk) 16:47, March 28, 2013 (UTC) I'm a Co-Leader, I can let you join. Look it up on the wiki. DD54321 16:53, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Hello presstartoplay! You are a really good user of this wiki! I heard that you want to join the Kiddy Stoppers. That's great! We would love to have more members of the Kiddy Stoppers! The more people in the team, the lower chances of the wiki being vandalised!--Umario (talk) 11:27, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Hi press :) DD54321 18:16, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Hi Presstartoplay (talk) 22:47, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Do you think that there should be a chat on this wiki? DD54321 07:55, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Maybe Presstartoplay (talk) 08:26, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Why were you banned from YTR DD54321 12:57, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Champ was rude to AlexAlex and said rude things about his fight scene, then did AA get sad and removed it, then I got a little bit angry and said to Champ that he was stupid, then he banned me. Presstartoplay (talk) 13:05, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Hey! It's me, Chang (SuperYoshi259 from YT), from XAT! PaperKoopa98 (talk) 16:52, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Hi Chang Presstartoplay (talk) 16:54, April 9, 2013 (UTC) I didn't upload the disgusting images so why am l blocked? Presstartoplay (talk) 13:12, April 10, 2013 (UTC) I'll tell Kiddo to unblock you. There musta been a misunderstanding. I was with you for ages, I saw everything you did. DD54321 13:17, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Thx! Presstartoplay (talk) 14:05, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Hmmm...Odd...i wonder why.. Chillius03 (talk) 19:12, April 11, 2013 (UTC)Chillius03 i will give you a warning change your avatar to something eles beside the prarlio mockery or be trolled. you have 3 strikes. Elliot12343789 (talk) 20:33, April 19, 2013 (UTC) I don't wanna change it, l like this avatar, plus it's not SuperEmiga's avatar, it's actually my avatar. Presstartoplay (talk) 21:11, April 19, 2013 (UTC) PSTP, I saw the case about your CC. Please tell the date when you came up with that CC HONESTLY to Elliot,and whoever made it earlier wins. But let him tell first; because since he wants the CC and gets to know the day you made it, he will tell some date earlier than that, whether it's true or not--Umario (talk) 14:10, April 20, 2013 (UTC) I made the avatar 23th february 2013 and the CC around two weeks before l made the avatar. Presstartoplay (talk) 14:43, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Prarlio made his on September 2012--Elliot12343789 (talk) 14:56, April 20, 2013 (UTC) I don't even know who Prarlio is. Show me his CC or l don't believe you. Presstartoplay (talk) 14:59, April 20, 2013 (UTC) What happened to my post 16:15, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Chillius03 I TOLD you not to tell the date before him! Now he'll tell any date earlier than that, whether it's true or not! AWW MY PLAN FAILED! NOW THIS LECTURE STARTS ALL OVER AGAIN!--Umario (talk) 16:21, April 20, 2013 (UTC) CRAP, I'M SO STUPID!!!!!!! WHY DID I!!!!!!! Presstartoplay (talk) 16:42, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Hey don't be mad, because of this i think I will stop this war, theres no fun if friends are fighting --Elliot12343789 (talk) 16:48, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Ok, but trust me, l don't even know who Prarlio is, so l haven't stealth it! Maybe l created a VERY VERY similar CC to his IDK. Presstartoplay (talk) 17:45, April 20, 2013 (UTC) My character "Prarlio" was made during November 30, 2009. September 2012 was a reupload on TGMW, I would really like if people would forget about Prarlio's early form's. Do I really need a signature? (talk) 17:49, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Elliot told me you lost the debate. Have you, PSTP? Don't worry, even if you have, you can still have your shirts and overalls by making a few minor edits to your CC, like changing the gloves to brown, changing the shoes to white etc.--Umario (talk) 02:19, April 21, 2013 (UTC) No, l don't have to change it. Prarlio told me it was OK and that he's not angry at all and he know that l haven't stealth it. His gloves are turquise and boots are grey, but on my CC the gloves are white and the boots are turquise. Presstartoplay (talk) 07:50, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Swedish people are the worst people on earth I don't care about your opinion. If you think we are, l respect you. Presstartoplay (talk) 11:55, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Hello. DD54321 14:16, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Presstartoplay (talk) 14:17, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Hey buddy!--Umario (talk) 15:35, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Hi UMario! Presstartoplay (talk) 16:46, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Sorry PSTP, but I can't access XAT on my IPad--Umario (talk) 11:00, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Holy shit, I just realized that my wiki is your second favorite wiki :D -LuigiLuigi573 (talk) TFG015 TFG015 (talk) 15:04, May 17, 2013 (UTC)TFG015 Please stop edit The Cosmic Crystals page! DA HECK??! It's 1 month ago since l edited that page. Presstartoplay (talk) 17:34, May 17, 2013 (UTC) TFG015 (talk) 00:43, May 18, 2013 (UTC)TFG015 don't get mad i only said to stop